


Clichezão

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Cliche, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Aquele em que o nerd era o melhor amigo de infância do playboy e eles já eram um casal.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao
Kudos: 1





	Clichezão

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Óculos retangulares, concentração, livro, caderno e caneta — Nao era o típico _nerd_ do colegial, usava suéteres de cores básicas e sentava na frente da classe, quase com o nariz colado na mesa da professora.

Rosto bonito, corpo atlético, sorriso de arrancar suspiros e uma popularidade invejável — Natsuya era o tradicional _playboy_ do colegial, praticava esportes e todo dia comprava flores para conquistar corações por aí, ainda que fosse alérgico a algumas delas.

É claro que quem via os dois não enxergava a menor possibilidade de uma interação amigável e afetuosa entre Nao e Natsuya, pois a única coisa que tinham em comum era a letra _N_ iniciando seus primeiros nomes.

Errados estavam aqueles que tiravam conclusões precipitadas sobre os dois, pois Nao e Natsuya eram, na verdade, melhores amigos de infância e também... _namorados._

As flores que Natsuya comprava todos os dias — as quais ás vezes lhe tiravam alguns espirros — pretendiam conquistar um singular coração, pois o seu próprio não estava interessado em bater apaixonado por plurais.

E muitas vezes a concentração de Nao deixava os estudos de lado para admirar a beleza e a contagiante alegria de Natsuya que tanto cativavam as pessoas ao redor dele.

De tão opostos que eram qualquer novato ficava chocado ao descobrir que aqueles dois compartilhavam o amor pela natação, mas nada com certeza era tão chocante para os que não conheciam Nao e Natsuya quanto o amor que eles tinham um pelo outro, o sincronismo que parecia exalar de ambos tornando-os o casal mais admirável de Iwatobi.

Um casal clichê claro, o tímido _nerd_ e o popular _playboy;_ andando de mãos dadas e trocando beijos debaixo da árvore do parque.

Nao criava poemas e Natsuya os transformava em canções.

E na primeira vez que Nao foi internado devido ao seu problema ocular, Natsuya prometeu, com música e flores, entre espirros de alergia e lágrimas de emoção, que seguraria sua mão em todas as consultas, em todos os exames e em todas as cirurgias.

Um casal tão belo e amável, o _playboy_ chorava e o _nerd_ o consolava.

Um clichê de amor, um amor de clichê.


End file.
